That day
by randomfandom001
Summary: Something is wrong with Naruto and his birthday is coming. Can a therapy session with Tsunade help him? Watch as Naruto recounts his past griefs. This is total AU but will at least align with the cannon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is a one chapter story if I want to update its chapters will be added to it later

I own Naruto

is what

I would

like to

say

but

I'm not

Kishimoto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Setting/Stage directions)

(we see an eighteen-year-old Naruto sitting in his room the day before his birthday)

'Well tomorrows the day that I've dreaded for so long'

(He decides its time to get out of bed before anyone gets any thoughts that he might be sick or depressed about something, which admittedly he was, but he wouldn't bother anyone with his problems)

(later at training ground 7 )

Naruto and his friends decided to have a battle royal to see if they had gotten better and to see who was the strongest. (mostly the guys now that Sasuke was back for a bit from his travels)

The battle starts out fine with everyone fighting anyone, the only thing is that Naruto can't use his Kyuubi/sage of six paths mode or sage mode and is limited to 3 clones at a time also no Rasen-shuriken, Sasuke can't use his Rennigan or Mangeyko only regular Sharingan, Sakura can't use her one thousand healing jutsu on herself to attack without problem, Shikamaru can't use shadow stitching, Ino can't use mind destruction jutsu, Choji can't use his giant butterfly mode' (or whatever its called) Shino can't let his beetles eat all of someone's chakra, Kiba can't use his 2 or 3 headed dog form, Hinata can't use a full power juken as it can kill, Lee can only use five out of eight of his gates, and Tenten is fine as long as she doesn't kill.

The battle royal commenced and finished rather quickly, turning from a battle royal to a one on one fight between Naruto and Sasuke, because of course, it would. However, Sasuke was wondering something the whole battle, 'What the fuck is bothering Naruto? He hasn't said a word this whole battle, I'm almost scared.', thought the slightly less arrogant Uchiha, thanks to Naruto who pulled the stick out of his ass.

(over with Naruto)

'Man I hope Sasuke gets pissed and I can fake an injury I don't want to deal with tomorrow.', thought the uncharacteristically silent blond. He smirked and put his mask back up as to not draw attention from the all-seeing eyes in front of him. He yelled out " Hey, you going to stare at me or fight I got all serious for this fight and you're not even trying.", 'That should do the trick he should come at me a bit harder, then I'll be like "Ohh no I was caught off guard", and henge my arm to be swollen and say I'm going to Bachan's to get it checked out, that's it, ill do that',

Naruto was pushed out of his thoughts as the very first solid blow of the whole battle landed and it hit him. As he got punched across the face by Sasuke, He took a moment to reassess the situation and started to fight seriously as soon as Sasuke landed a blow on his right side. he went flying. 'This is my chance!', he thought as he set up a quick solid henge to his arm. After he unceremoniously landing on his arm he rolled a bit for dramatic effect.

As he stood up the blonde exclaimed, "Is that all you got?!", while faking a wince, as it didn't really hurt. The moment he lifted his arm up everyone gasped at his broken arm. Naruto had just stood there completely oblivious to the broken arm.

He then looked down, then back up to meet his teammates gaze, and then rushed his head back down to look at his arm again, as if he had just realized it was like that, and his scream was unbelievable. Stopping abruptly he said plainly, " you know what it actually doesn't hurt all that much,", earning a sweat drop from everyone as he continued, ", well no offense Sakura-Chan but I'm going to go look for Tsunade-Bachan to see if she can fix this."

"Also Sasuke I guess this makes you the strongest by default, but ill be back to take my crown," he said as he walked off. The one thing on every ones' mind right now was, simply put as 'THE FUCK'. Sasuke let a little bit of his Uchiha pride show, but not a lot as he knew something was wrong. He saw some odd chakra around Naruto's arm and could feel something was wrong during the fight. To everyone else it was a feeling of slight terror as Naruto was the only one ever able to match up to Sasuke, while they know he already brought him back and showed him the light, however, if anything happened and right now Sasuke was the strongest and Naruto just let him take it, something was off for sure.

(with Naruto)

"Hey, Bachan I need to talk to you.",just then Tsunade shot her head up from the paperwork, that seems to follow her even after she gave the damn hat to Kakashi and since she was the lead medical ninja all the paperwork was now hers. "Huh oh Naruto it's you "she started groggily but woke up when she saw his arm "What happened Naruto" Naruto was confused in until he remembered the henge, quickly releasing the henge he told her the story and why he needed to talk to her and ask her for advice. "So to recap you need me to say that you need to be off duty for a while because of personal matters?", she stated more than asked

"Yes, Bachan I would like for you to do that", he stated with as much authority as a toddler "Well I will, but you have to tell me why," she inwardly smirked as she got to feel like a good grandmother/motherly figure for the boy and a therapist.

She set up privacy barriers and seals to give Naruto a sense of security; while also activating her new camera that was hidden for her to review notes or to gather information to present to the patient's peers to either guilt or rally them into helping. So Naruto reluctantly agreed to it a bit reluctantly. (considering that all of his beforehand ended with a mind alteration that only Inoich who died and Kurama who cares too much to ruin the boy know about. )

"Well let me start off with my problem and then I'll explain, I also apologize if I can't continue,", he stated,", my problem is I want to stay away from everything and everyone so that nothing happens tomorrow."

he paused before continuing "the reason is that every year something bad happens on my birthday, with the exception of 3 times, Only 3 times, my birthday hasn't been completely disastrous

let me show you from the beginning ", he stood up and by the looks of things, he prayed but was using sage art hand signs. Sage Art (Ying Yang release: memory projection jutsu)

(flashback 16 years ago)

(Tsunade looks around and sees her and Naruto and what looks like Konoha about a decade and a half ago )

"Umm, Naruto-Kun what is going on right now and why did the room change", Tsunade asked, fairly confused. "Oh sorry Bachan I'll explain everything later, but this is a sage jutsu that projects my memories like a flashback but with other people." with the look of confusion gone, she asked the next pressing question, "what are you going to show me?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Konoha 16 Years ago)

Looking around Tsunade still can't process the current situation she has found her self in, "A jutsu that presents memories as a projection to others.", 'this could be revolutionary in the mental health department giving many who have a hard time expressing traumatic events an easier way to cope and express thoughts to therapists. This could really be useful, I need to ask Naruto more about it later.', thought the perplexed medical ninja.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive. Kurama told me about it when he was talking about his father, the sage of six paths. He has been a huge help in my sage training since he is currently the most experienced in the topic, aside from my self that is.", Informed the now timid blonde. While he's always been talkative, expressing himself in a meaningful way has always been difficult for him. All of his outbursts and loud mouthing is more of an act for others to feel more comfortable with him and not to worry about how he is truly feeling.

"So, do you think this jutsu could be learned by anyone it seems like it could really benefit doctors and therapist in the treatment of Ninjas who return from battles and traumatic missions shell-shocked, or with PTSD", Tsunade asked hesitantly as she wasn't sure if Naruto even had a choice in the matter.

At this Naruto paused, he continued moving throughout the old Konoha to a location Tsunade hadn't been familiar with but was silent and absent-minded, as if thinking it over. "Umm, well I'm not sure, maybe but probably weaker because at its core it is a sage jutsu, meaning it would require nature chakra. Which if not handled correctly could result in petrification of the user. The technique is still based off of a mind projection that gets a boost of nature chakra.", Finished naruto as he finally stopped at his destination, The Konoha Orphanage.

"Wait a second, if this is a memory jutsu then how are we walking around without you in sight?", She asked as none of this made any sort of sense. "Well, you see your body is always using all of your senses to map the area you are in to ensure that you are safe, like how we can sense when a person is creeping up on us.", he stated slowly probably getting info from the fox, "So this technique uses that information to rebuild the world in the sphere that your senses extend. The reason we have been walking around in the village is that because of Kurama's chakra being somewhat mixed with my own, I also get access to his sensory abilities." He finished, satisfying his surrogate mother/grandma's curiosity.

"So for me, this is where my story begins. I spent the literal start of my life in an orphanage ever since day 1 when Gramps (Hiruzen) dropped me off here. I don't have many memories of this place and the ones I do have are not fond ones. I would have only recently started to form memories at this point since I am about to turn three.", Naruto started somberly remembering his time here and his late grandpa figure.

"Look here,", following his order she looked through the window, nearly falling over as she found that she can't lean on it. Much less touch anything as her surroundings were just memories that could not be altered. ", see those kids playing and having fun?" he said plainly void of any emotion not sad or happy. She once again followed suit and looked at the children, specifically looking for a child with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, however, none of these children even resembled Naruto.

Looking over at him confused as to why he would be showing her random children and not himself. However, upon seeing his plain face sullen and unmasked she could clearly sense that there was more to this story than she thought. He simply said, "follow me."

Following the order, she continued to speculate what could be awaiting her at the destination. After walking through the door and up the stairs they continued down a hallway to a corridor of rooms, presumably for the orphaned children, belonging to boys if the blue doors were any indication. They walked down the hallway until they reached a cracked door whose paint was chipping, at the bottom of the door there was a slot, about a foot in length and only a couple of inches in height. Other than that the only other noticeable feature was the high-grade lock keeping the door shut.

Tsunade was getting worried at this point imagining what creature could be kept behind this door to be kept this secluded, a sick dog, another rabid animal they do not want to get rid of or put down, or even a quarantined child. This building was starting to get on her nerves to keep children in this condition is just terrible, they should be admitted to a hospital or something. Jeez. And then, Naruto sighed and walked through the door.

Not wanting to be left in anticipation Tsunade prepared herself for what she might see in there. Taking one more moment to take a deep breathe she crossed beyond the doorframe into the room and opened her eyes, only to have them well up with tears. In the room, was an unkempt desk, a mostly barren closet, a few broken toys, a bookshelf with withered and obviously faded books. And finally a bed with a lone child struggling to read a book.

"How? How could someone treat a child like this!",she screamed more than asked. She frantically ran to comfort the kid forgetting she could not alter the timeline even to comfort this poor child as she just went right through him almost as if she were a ghost. However, upon closer inspection, the child she clung to began to look oddly familiar. "NO! It can't be.", The child had the signature Spiky blonde hair and deep Saphire blue eyes. She had just witnessed the beginning of Naruto's third birthday,

Tsunade didn't know how much more she could take at once and she hasn't even heard naruto's story yet. After taking a moment to compose herself she finally asked for Naruto to explain, His response was, "Well since my Dad and Mom died sealing Kurama in me I grew up orphaned so that my parents' enemies wouldn't be able to find me. I would have been fine if not for some people on the old civilian council leaking my Jinchuriki status to the adult population. The Sandime placed a law forbidding them to speak of it to their children and to me, but the parents just trained their kids to hate me personally, and since the orphanage had to take care of me they knew no one would want me and wanted me away from the other children lest I corrupt them with 'Deamon magic.'", explained Naruto pained as he had to recall all these moments.


End file.
